Sungkyunkwan Scandal with you
by Kihyunwon
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun sang yeoja yang terpaksa harus menjadi seorang namja dan bertemu dengan Kim Kibum tanpa sengaja di sebuat insident percontekkan yang tak terduga
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Me!**

 **Main cast : still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want**

 **this story will be mystery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^3^**

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

Sebuah tangan putih dan halus, menulis di sebuah buku usang yang cukup tebal, goresannya rapi dan akurat, juga cepat. Ia lalu menutup buku dan bergegas pergi.

Di Kampus Sungkyunkwan, kampus elit yang merupakan tempat para anak bangsawan dan pejabat belajar, beberapa siswa SKK saling menyapa, mengobrol, dan ada yang minum dengan ditemani gisaeng di kedai. Kebanyakan siswa anak orang kaya atau anak seorang pejabat daerah yang miliki kekuasaan yang sangat menikmati hidup mereka. Seorang anak muda, terburu-buru pergi ke satu tempat di tengah jalan ibukota Joseon yang sibuk. Anak muda itu seperti pria muda kebanyakan, hanya saja ia lebih langsing dan lembut dibanding pria kebanyakan. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, seorang gadis yang menyamar sebagai pria. Kyuhyun belaricukup kencang karna ia ada janji di pagi hari yang cukup cerah saat itu ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya dan menjatuhkan sebuah buku bersampul biru emas. Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Kyuhyun sampai di tujuan-nya, sebuah toko buku merangkap perpustakaan bertulisan "Ja-Geun bookstore" yang berarti tokoh buku kecil . Ia ada janji dengan seorang siswa SKK bernama Lee Hyukjae, siswa SKK itu menunggu Kyuhyun untuk mengambil pesanan PR-nya.

Kyuhyun mencari kedalam tas selempang kecil yang ia bawa, bahkan ke balik bajunya, tapi ia tidak menemukan buku yang sudah ia siapkan tadi dari rumah.

"Kau! bagaimana bisa tidak membawanya!" bentak siswa SKK yang akan mengikuti ujian itu

"Mian, mianhae aku tadi terjatuh dan mungkin buku itu ikut terjatuh juga,"

"bagaimana ini? aku membutuhkannya untuk ujian yang akan datang,"

Pemilik toko buku Ja-Geun juga panik. Tapi Kyuhyun berusaha tetap tenang, ia berpikir untuk mencari solusi untuk kejadian ini sejenak lalu berkata

"apa aku bisa minta waktu sekitar setengah jam?" ucap Kyuhyun mengambil kuas dan mulai mengores kertas di depannya menulis apa yang tadi malam ia tulis, Kyuhyun pun mampu mengingat semua teks PR itu di luar kepala!

Ini membuat seorang sarjana yang berpenampilan rapi dan jelas terlihat sekali dia anak seorang bangsawan, tertarik. Dia kebetulan ada di toko buku kecil itu juga dan melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kim Heechul. Kim Heechul tanpa basa basi kepada mereka segera mengambil hasil tulisan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

"hmmmm, ini sangat sempura padahal laki-laki berwajah manis seperti mu sangat diragukan untuk hal ini," dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum meremehkan saat ia mengucapkan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun

Heechul mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun

"mwo? A-pa yang kau lakukan, menjauhlah!" dengan suara agak terbata Kyuhyun mendorong kasar orang asing itu, Heechul segera berdiri dan menepuk pelan baju mahal miliknya

"kurasa wajah mu tidak cocok dengan perilaku yang kau miliki,"

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan kecil ia tidak tertarik dengan ucapan orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, Heechul tertarik melihat perilaku Kyuhyun dan sebagai playboy, sepertinya ia menyadari identitas asli Kyuhyun.

Di kampus SKK, beberapa siswa tertidur dan mengobrol di ruang belajar mereka, hanya satu orang yang tampak serius dan tetap belajar. Orang itu adalah Kim Kibum, anak bangsawan Perdana menteri yang gemar membaca, juga siswa paling popular di SKK.

Pria popular itu hanya membaca buku kusam yang ia bawa sedangkan teman-teman di belakang bahkan disampingnya mengobrol dengan heboh satu sama lain, salah seorang temannya, bernama Wang mendekati Kibum.

"Coba lihat, ghat-mu (topi yang biasa dikenakan bangsawan Joseon), bagaimana bisa demikian kotor? Biar aku bantu bersihkan ya?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sok baik dimilikinya

Kibum tanpa banyak bicara langsung melepas topinya, Wang yang melihat itu menyeringai dan juga dengan beraninya minta ikat kepala Kibum untuk di buka juga.

"jangan berbasa-basi semua ini kau lakukan untuk mengambil rambutku kan? Kau ingin membuat kuas dari rambut untuk menghadapi ujian yang akan datang? Apa itu bukan tindakan bodoh?" sindir Kibum yang membuat seluruh kelas segera hening seketika, Wang bahkan tanpa malu tetap melanjutkan tindakkan bodoh itu

"aku hanya perlu 10 lembar rambutmu saja, aku sudah mendapatkan semua rambut dari siswa paling pandai di SKK, dan rambutmu akan melengkapi keberuntunganku,"

Kibum berdiri menatap Wang dengan datar dan segera keluar dari kelas, Wang tetap kekeh mengikutinya dan masih memohon agar bisa mendapatkan rambut hitam kelam Kibum.

"ayolah Kim Kibum berikan 10 lembar rambutmu, hanya 10 lembar" teman-teman Wang dibelakangnya mengikuti keduanya dengan rasa penasaran. Wang dan Kibum pernah berada di bawah satu guru, hanya Kibum memang lebih cemerlang dari yang lainnya. Kibum mengambil kumpulan rambut miliknya yang terikat panjang dan mengangkat rambut hitam kelam itu keatas

"kau pikir ini bisa membuatmu lulus ujian?" dengan suara berat yang ia miliki, Kibum memotong rambut hitam miliknya hingga ikatan di rambutnya dan melepaskan rambut itu sehingga beterbangan ke udara. Wang panik sekali

Teman-teman dan Wang membelalak kaget dengan apa yang telah di lakukan pemuda populer itu, tanpa kasian yang ada mereka malah berteriak dengan kata-kata bodoh

"apa yang kau lakukan? astaga..bagaimana aku bisa mengumpulkannya kembali?" bahkan Wang sampai menangis melihat helaian rambut berharga yang bertebaran di tanah. Kibum tidak terlalu peduli. Beberapa rekannya berlutut membantu Wang dan menghiburnya, salah satu berkata pada Kibum

"kita hanya gelisah saat ujian, APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! Kami tahu kau pintar cihhh mungkin kau jenius tapi tidak semua orang akan sepertimu KIM KIBUM BRENGSEK,"

Kibum mendekat ke orang itu dengan tangan kanan yang angkat ke bahu pria yang bergetar di depannya "Aku tidak peduli kalau kau membenciku, tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau mengatakan aku salah. Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus lakukan hal yang wajar bukan hal bodoh."

Mata kelam itu menatapnya dengan dingin

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

Pemilik toko buku itu, Tuan Hwang heran dan kagum dengan kepandaian Kyuhyun

"Hey Kyu mengapa kau tidak ikut ujian? dengan kepandaianmu yang seperti itu, kau pasti akan lulus dengan mudah. Bahkan hanya dengan menulis namamu saja, kau pasti akan lulus,"

"buat apa, aku tidak tertarik ada di sekitar pelajar yang harus menyalin untuk PR, lagipula aku lebih tertarik dengan uang,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah tidak tertarik, Tuan Hwang langsung menunjukkan senyum misterius sambil memainkan kumis panjangnya

"jadi kau ingin mencari uang? ayo..ikut aku, cepat"

Tuan Hwang menyeret Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang bawah tanah rahasia, di dalam ada beberapa orang yang sibuk menulis, ternyata mereka sibuk menulis jawaban dan membuat salinan untuk ujian.

Tuan Hwang menawarkan Kyuhyun pekerjaan sebagai pembuat kunci jawaban nasional

"Upahnya sangat besar, jauh lebih besar dari apa yang sudah kau lakukan, dan apalagi jika kau menggantikan seseorang dalam ujian/joki, maka kau bisa memperoleh 100 nyang sehari. Pendapatan itu setara dengan upah 3 tahun kerja!"

"ani, aku tidak akan melakukannya," Kyuhyun menolaknya dengan tegas "dan itu melanggar hukum dan bukan pekerjaan yang pantas dilakukan oleh pria sejati,"

"Sudahlah lupakan, aku pergi,"

Setelah dari toko Tuan Hwang, Kyuhyun masuk ke satu tempat tersembunyi. Ia melepas ghat-nya, membuka ikat rambutnya, membiarkan rambut panjangnya jatuh terurai, membuka jubahnya dan berganti baju hanbok, mengepang rambutnya, dan memperlihatkan pada pemirsa kalau benar dia adalah seorang gadis yang menyamar sebagai pria secara resmi.

Kulit putih dan mata bonekanya sangat cocok dengan baju hanbok berwarna pink bercampur kuning emas yang ia kenakan, saat ia berjalan beberapa pria cabul menyapanya dengan suara yang sangat menjijikan menurutnya.

Kyuhyun membawa bungkusan obat-obatan untuk sang ibu dan berjalan cepat pulang ke rumah. Sampai di rumah, ia melihat seorang Yanban bersama beberapa anak buahnya memecahkan barang2 di rumahnya. Yanban itu meminta Ibu Yoon Hee membayar hutangnya hari itu juga.

"Tuan, tolong beri kami waktu, saya akan membayar dengan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga." Mohon ibu Kyuhyun dengan sedikit membungkkukan bandan Yanban itu seakan menulikan telinga

"Aku ingin kau membayar berupa uang!"

Kyuhyun berlari segera mendekati sang ibu

"bagaimana bisa kau sedemikian kasar dan menyiksa orang yang miskin dan tidak berdaya!"

Yanban itu memegang dagu Kyuhyun keatas memperlihatkan wajah cantik manisnya, dengan kasar Kyuhyun kenepah tangan yanba itu untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau hanya harus membayar 100 nyang pokok ditambah bunga 10 nyang, dan jangan lari malam ini. Kalau kau lari, aku bisa mengerahkan pasukan untuk mengejar kalian sampai ke ujung dunia,"

"maafkan saya tuan, saya akan segera membayarnya tolong tuan jangan marah" Ibu Kyuhyun meminta maaf sambil memeluk kaki sang Yanba, Yanban itu berlutut memegang rambut Ibu Kyuhyun dan menariknya hingga ia terjengkal kebelakang

Kyuhyun tidak tahan

"AKU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA DENGAN UANG!" teriak Kyuhyun

sang yaban mendekati Kyuhyun dan menapat putih putih salju itu sehingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan di wajahnya

"aku ingin bayaran uang, jika kau tidak bisa membayar, jual saja putrimu sebagai bayaran-nya!" dan mereka segera pergi dari rumah kediaman keluarga Cho

Adik laki-laki Kyuhyun bernama Minho sakit-sakitan, dan ibunya tidak berdaya ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur 10tahun Kyuhyun mencoba melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. ibu Kyuhyun segera mendekati sang anak memegang wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah

"sayang, maafkan ibu" sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat

"tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja,"

Kyuhyun memapah sang eomma kedalam dan menemui Minho yang terbaring dengan lemah di atas kasur berukuran single

"nonna..."

"ayo kita makan malam," dengan senyuman tulus Kyuhyun mengajak sang eomma dan adiknya untuk makan malam.

"ayo makan pelan-pelan, kalian jangan cemas, aku akan mendapatkan uang, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan membuat salinan untuk para pelajar, kita pasti akan bisa membayar hutang kita," Kyuhyun yang merupakan kakak tertua mencoba lebih sabar dan ia teringat akan tawaran yang Tuan Hwang tawarkan siang tadi

"Nonna…" Minho menatap sedih sang kakak ia tidak berharap bisa dilahirkan dengan tubuh yang lemah namun itulah takdir, tuhan memiliki rencana tersendiri suatu saat

"tidak apa Minho, makanlah yang banyak" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan beberapa potongan sayur ke mangkuk sang adik

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

Kyuhyun menemui Tuan Hwang pagi-pagi dan segera mengambil pekerjaan itu.

"kau harus hati-hati karena ini ilegal, kalau ketahuan, kau akan dihukum cambuk 100 kali, ani..tapi 200 kali!" Mata boneka itu membelalak kaget

"ah memang siapa yang akan menangkapmu, semua orang juga lulus dengan cara ini. Astaga, joki itu sudah ada sejak awal jaman Joseon! Hahaha," lanjut tuan Hwang dengan ketawa garingnya

Hari ujian di Sungkyunkwan yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu. Para siswa harus menempuh beberapa tahapan untuk ujian. Upacara dimulai, dipimpin oleh siswa paling berpengaruh di Sungkyunkwan bernama Lee Sungmin.

"mereka yang lulus ujian ini akan menjadi sarjana Sungkyunkwan," membaca surat raja dan membakarnya sebagai ritual upacara

lalu ia memberi hormat pada patung pendiri Sungkyunkwan, dan ujian pun segera dimulai. Siswa SKK mulai melakukan Bu Moon, yaitu berebut di pintu masuk agar mendapat tempat duduk yang terbaik atau yang sangat trategis untuk mereka. Ada beberapa aturan di Sungkyunkwan :

 **Jang Jub** = berebut kursi (yang strategis untuk mereka)

 **Soo San** = Orang yang menulis jawaban(harus jujur)

 **Ib Moon Yoo Lin** = semua memasuki ruang ujian dengan segera(tanpa terlambat)

 **Hyuk Jae Hong Gaeng** = memberi hormat petugas ujian dan semua tindakan ilegal diperlihatkan, para joki yang menggantikan ujian, siswa yang membawa contekan untuk ujian, dan suap-menyuap.

Kyuhyun datang ke lokasi ujian, ia gugup dan bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang. Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan kode sandi, peta tempat duduk, dan lukisan wajah kontaknya, ternyata orang yang akan menjadi pembayarnya bernama Wang

kepalanya menengok kekanan maupun ke kiri melihat dimana sang Wang yang menyewanya itu, setelah menghitung dan yakin Kyuhyun menemukan tempat duduk sang penyewa, ia menjongkok ke pemuda yang sedang menuliskan jawabnnya dengan tenang

"sttttttt sttt," Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian orang tersebut

"kata sandi Chochochu,"

Pemuda yang sejak tadi diam mulai mengalihkan pandanganya dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan datar

"ahhhh tuan, sebelum aku memberikan jawaban bayarlah aku dimuka, aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu," dengan bisak-bisik Kyuyun menadahkan tanganya tepat didepan pria yang masih menatapnya datar

"Blablabla," ucap pemuda di samping Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun lega pemuda tersebut akhirnya menjawa kata sandinya, pemuda tersebut menyeringai menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menadahkan tanganya

"kau tau hadiah untuk penangkap joki sangat besar," Kyuhyun terperanjat! Ternyata ia salah membedakan pembeli jokinya, ia melihat gambar yang tadi diberikan Tuan Kwang dengan wajah pemuda di depanya dan kembali menatap gambar ternyata sang pembeli jokinya memiliki tahi lalat besar di pipi dan pemuda di depannya tidak. sigh... Pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai mengangkat tangannya dan teriak

"disini! Ada orang yang menghina ujian!" Kyuhyun panik, sementara segera pengawas ujian datang mendekat mereka

"Saya dan siswa disini, kami semua sedang mengikuti ujian. Tapi anda tidak menyadari orang yang hanya mengikuti ujian dan orang yang hanya ingin mencari uang," Kyuhyun membeku tidak berani bergerak dan tetap duduk dengan menahan detupan di jantungnya

"para siswa yang hanya ingin mengisi lembar jawaban dan tidak mempedulikan korupsi di sekitarnya, dan petugas yang membiarkan saja. Bahkan pemimpin kampus ada di sini tapi tidak menyadari ilmu pengetahuan yang diperjualbelikan, ini sangat memalukan!"

Pemimpin SKK Lee Sungmin yang mendengar tersebut berteriak keras dengan mata tajam "Apa yang kau lakukan, seret dia kesini!"para penjaga segera berlarian ke Kibum namun segera di hentikan sama Kibum

"Kejahatan-nya pria itu sangat berat, ia tidak boleh dibiarkan. Pertama, kalian harus memeriksa identitas-nya, kemudian, semua yang tidak mengikuti ujian harus ditendang keluar!"

Teman-teman Kibum panik mendengar ucapan Kibum. Sementara Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan mengendap-endap dan meninggalkan lokasi ujian.

Pemimpin SKK Lee Sungmin mendekat dan kesal,

"kau! siapa namamu," tanyanya pada Kibum.

"Kim Kibum," dengan wajah datar Kibum menatap Sungmin dengan remeh

"APA? Jadi kau adalah, apa mungkin ..maksudmu kau adalah putra Yang Mulia Perdana Menteri..KimKibum yang itu?" teriak salah satu pengawas ujian dengan wajah terkejut semua menatap Kibum, merasa malu dia lebih kalah dari anak perdana menteri pengawas ujian segera menertipkan tempat ujian itu

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" teriak pemimpin ujian yang bernama Kim Young Woon "ayo bawa peraturan ujian ke sini!" para penjaga ujian mulai mengusir para joki, memeriksa siswa yang mencontek.

"Semua hal yang tidak jujur dan curang, tidak akan ditoleransi! Ayo kumpulkan semua contekan!" Akhirnya ujian berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Hey!Kim Kibum kau bahkan lebih murah dari kita," teriak salah satu siswa yang mengikuti ujian dengan nada mengejek

"lihatlah jubahmu itu,"

Ternyata sebelum Kibum berteriak Kyuhyun sempat menulis di bagian belakang jubah milik Kibum ketika ia duduk di belakang Kibum tadi. Kata-kata yang Kyuhyun tulis seolah-olah adalah kata-kata yang dibuat untuknya sendiri, yang menyindir betapa munafiknya golongan atas

' _Dia adalah sarjana yang terpelajar, tapi dia buta dalam mengurus orang, jika kau memberikan pisau pada orang itu, maka ia adalah tabib tidak berpengalaman yang membunuh manusia, mengapa orang yang menjual tulisan demi beras adalah pencuri, dan orang yang menjual tulisan untuk kekuasaan adalah warga negara yang baik. Aku adalah pencuri yang paling besar'_

Kibum menarik jubahnya kedepan dan membaca itu semua, membuat beberapa siswa yang berada dibelakangnya menertawakkannya dengan kencang

Kibum murka dan ia ingin mengejar Kyuhyun, tapi justru ia tersandung tali yang ujungnya berisi contekan mengarah ke teman-nya, si Wang! Kibum mendekati Wang yang menatapnya gugup karna ketahuan dan merampas contekan milik temannya itu. Kibum mengikuti arah tali, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang menyengir lebar saat melihat Kibum, ternyata ia mengirim contekan pada Wang dari jarak jauh.

"Karena aku menerima nasihatmu, bukankah aku seharusnya membayarmu?" Kyuhyun terperanjat dan ia melarikan diri dengan Kibum yang mengejarnya dibelakang, Kyuhyun panik, ia lari terus di sepanjang sungai, sampai ke kerumunan orang di jalan raya.

Namun saat ia sedang berlari…

 **TBC SI MATUPANG~~~INI CERITA SANGAT TERINSPIRASI DENGAN DRAMA SUNGKYUNGKWAN MAKANNYA TITLE NYA AKU SAMAAIN JADI CERITA NO MURNI AKU YANG BUAT KARAKTER HAMPIR MIRIP2X NAMANYA AJA YANG AKU RUBAH, SOALNYA PAS NONTON DRAMA ITU AKU MALAH NGEBAYANGIN KIHYUN GPP YA READERS…. JANGAN LUPA SARAN KALIAN DI REVIEW AKU SANGAT MEMBUTUHKANNYA MAKASIH YANG UDAH MAU BACA HIHIHI~~ LOVE LOVE LOVE READERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum murka dan ia ingin mengejar Kyuhyun, saat Kibum ingin balik ketempat justru ia tersandung tali yang ujungnya berisi contekan mengarah ke teman-nya, si Wang! Kibum mendekati Wang yang menatapnya gugup karna ketauan dan merampas contekan milik temannya itu. Kibum mengikuti arah tali, dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang menyengir lebar saat melihat Kibum ternyata ia mengirim contekan pada Wang dari jarak jauh

"Karena aku menerima nasihatmu, bukankah aku seharusnya membayarmu?" Kyuhyun terperanjat dan ia melarikan diri dengan Kibum yang mengejarnya dibelakang, Kyuhyun panik, ia lari terus di sepanjang sungai, sampai ke kerumunan orang di jalan raya.

 **Author : Me!**

 **Main cast : still secret**

 **Pair : will be different when I want**

 **this story will be mystery, I never give you key word and make you guys be curious about the story**

 **So!**

 **Happy Reading^3^**

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

Di jalan, Lee Sungmin dan beberapa rekannya ber jalan, dan di antara mereka ada Heechul juga, Heechul sibuk mengedipkan mata dan melambai ke arah para gadis dengan genit. Saat itu juga Kyuhyun berlari dengan kencang dan terus melihat kebelakang sehingga

Greeppp

ia menabrak Kim Heechul! Layaknya slowmotion kejadian tadi Heechul mengamati Kyuhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya, ia seperti memastikan kecurigaannya di awal sama pemuda cantik itu, dasar playboy! Kibum berada di belakang Kyuhyun beberapa meter melangkah maju dan hampir saja mendapatkan Kyuhyun tapi lenganya langsung ditahan oleh sang pemimpin SKK Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar dengan keadaanya langsung melepaskan diri dari Heechul dan berlari kencang tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kebelakang, Heecul memandang Kyuhyun yang lari menjauh dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"kudengar kau sangat mengesankan dalam ujian." Dengan suara ejek mereka rekan-rekan sang pemimpin SKK Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Zhou mi dan Shindong mengejek Kibum habis-habisan

"Aku tidak suka, melihat korupsi di ruang ujian dan tidak tahan. Pelajar rendahan seperti aku merasa seperti itu, tapi sepertinya pelajar SKK tidak tahu malu, menyombongkan diri di jalan seperti itu."

Heechul tertawa geli dan terseyum misterius dengan bibir merah kecilnya.

"menurutmu seperti itu? nanti jika kau telah masuk SKK, kau harus mengajari kami yang baik dan benar Kim Kibum." Sungmin menatap Kibum menggunakan mata kelam dan menakutkannya

"dan Ini adalah kali terakhir aku akan mentolerir ke-kurang ajaran-mu." dan menekankan kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"begitu baiklah, mencontoh kelakuan sunbae juga adalah yang terakhir kali untukmu." Kibum melangkah menjauh dari para sunbae untuk melanjutkan melakukan pencarian terhadap pemuda manis yang berlari di awal tadi namun Teman Sugmin, Lee Donghae menghadang Kibum,

"minggir, di jalan ada aturan jangan menghalangi jalan orang." Kibum menepah tangan kekar yang memegang bahunya dengan sedikit kasar.

Kibum terus mengejar, bahkan menabrak kotak berisi ikan lele sehingga baju mahal berwarna biru kuning itu kotor dan lepek karna basah, Kyuhyuh sempat menoleh kebelakang melihatnya, ia tersenyum geli. Melihat itu Kibum akan mengejarnya kembali tapi ia ditahan oleh pedagang ikan yang minta ganti rugi dengan membawa pisau dapur di tangan kananya *pour Kibumie.

Tanpa ingin membuat masalah lebih besar ia mengambil sekantong uang dari jubah yang ia kenakan dan segera memberikannya kepada sang pedangang yang sudah menatapnya dengan alis-naik turun jangan lupakan pisau dapur yang ia pegang mengarah tepat di depan muka tampan Kibum.

Kibum membuka jubahnya yang bau dan basah di depan sang pedangang dan menyerahkan jubah itu dan kembali berlari mengejar sang buruan.

Sang pedang yang tak-disebutkan-namanya-alias-hamba-allah mengeleng2xkan kepala dan segera mengecek isi kantong uang yang diberikan Kibum kepadanya.

"MWO!" matanya melebar dengan rawut wajah tidak percaya saat melihat uang yang ia dapatkan dari pemuda yang tak dikenalnya itu

Saat melakukan pengejaran ia melihat seseorang dengan hanbok berwarna hijau kuning lengkap dengan topi wanita ala joseon. (Cara Kibum mencari Kyuhyun lumayan unik dan artistik, dengan membuka lembaran demi lembaran kain dari sebuah toko) Kibum memegang bahu wanita itu untuk menanyakan apakah ia melihat pemuda mungil tadi? namun wanita terlihat kaget dan segera menampar Kibum tanpa basa basi sebelum Kibum menanyakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan

"beraninya kau pria melecehkan wanita seperti ku, kelakuan seperti apa itu!"

"joe song ham ni da, joe song ham ni da"

Kibum terperajat dan langsung meminta maaf dengan membungkungkan badannya. Tanpa di sadari wanita tadi menyeringai kepada Kibum bahkan pemuda tampan itu tidak sadar bahwa wanita itu adalah Kyuhyun yang menggunakan baju wanitanya.

Kyuhyun melenggang pergi dengan nyengir lebar bahagia.

Raja Jeongjo (Yi San, cucu Yi Geum aka Yeongjo) mendapat laporan dari Prof. Jung mengenai Kibum "hmm Kim Kibum, anak menarik yang mengacaukan partai ayahnya, sepertinya ia anak yang menyenangkan. " ucap sang raja dengan senyum merekah di wajah

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

Kyuyhun sepertinya malu dengan dirinya sendiri, karena sudah berbohong mengenai pekerjaanya. Apalagi ketika ibunya menemukan peralatannya.

"apa yang terjadi kalau kau ketahuan, apa kau tahu betapa berat hukumannya?" ibunya marah dengan habis-habisan bahkan memukul Kyuhyun dengan keras di bahu sang anak.

"Kyunie minta maaf eomma, Kyu janji gak bakalan mengulanginya lagi"

"hah andaikan eomma bisa bekerja dengan layak, adik mu tidak sakit-sakitan kau tidak akan semenderita ini Kyunieeee," sambil menghela nafas ibunya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menghentikannya ketika ia berkeras akan membayar biaya pengobatan adiknya, Minho.

"eomma sekarang akan menyetujui apa yang yaban kemarin minta, kau harus hidup sebagai wanita cantik sekarang dan hidup dibawah perlindungan seorang pria."

Kyuhyun panik dan terus memohon kepada sang ibu untuk jangan berbuat hal nekat seperti itu dan mengorbankan dia, Kyuhyun berlutut memohon namun sang ibu diam membisu seakan tuli dengan apa yang ia dengar

"bakat menulismu adalah racun mengerti" sang ibu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di luar rumah dengan tangis sayu yang sangat menyakitkan untuk didengar

Ibu Kyuhyun memutuskan menyerahkan Kyuhyun pada Yanban yang memberikan pinjaman pada mereka.

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

"Ini yang terbaik, jika kau menjadi istrinya atau selirnya, kau tidak akan kelaparan lagi."

akhirnya demi keluarganya Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah Yanban itu. Ternyata dia adalah menteri pertahanan, ayahnya Lee Sungmin! Sungmin ternyata mempunyai seorang adik perempuan yang manja, Lee Jin Ri. Melihat interkasi mereka berdua dari jauh ternyata Sungmin bisa lembut juga dengan adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun menghadap menteri dan dengan sopan

"joe song ham ni da, tuan bolehkah saya menyerukan pendapat saya kepada anda,"

"hmmm."

"menurut saya tindakkan anda akan membuat rakyat bereaksi, orang akan menganggap anda menggunakan pinjaman dengan bunga yang tinggi hanya untuk membeli seorang gadis muda."

"saya harap Tuan tidak terlibat skandal karena saya. Saya menawarkan uang yang saya miliki dan berjanji akan membayar sisanya nanti."

Menteri Lee tidak termakan begitu saja dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun ia malah melihat Kyuhyun dari kain putih yang membatasi mereka berdua

"kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak, yang saya takutkan adalah sentimen publik, Dae Gam. Jadi lebih baik menghindari konflik jika tahu akan kalah."

Menteri Ha malah tertawa geli mendengar jawaban itu

"jadi kau juga mengerti taktik militer? Kau benar. aku akan menerima bayaranmu sebelum timbul sentimen publik."

"baiklah, dalam waktu 3 hari jika kau masih belum bisa melunasinya tidak ada konspensasi untuk mu." Kyuhyun pun dibiarkan pergi.

"tapi… aku tetap akan menjadikan mu milik ku hahahah" Menteri Lee tertawa kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun yang sudah melangkah menjauhi pafilion megah itu.

Sungmin melihat kepergian Kyuhyun "sepertinya ayahku terlalu menyukaimu, bagaimana kau bisa membawa gadis biasa seperti itu masuk ke rumah dan menemui ayahku?" ia menegur Yanban yang sudah membawa Kyuhyun kedalam rumahnya, yanban itu membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menyuruh yanban itu untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang jalan kaki. Kyuhyun menyetujui dan saat ia jalan pulang ia dihadang oleh bergerombolan preman, mereka tanpa basa basi merampas kantung uang Kyuhyun dan segera kabur setelah mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh. Kyuhyun yang tidak terima mengejar preman itu sampai di salah satu gang, Kyuhyun ingin mereka mengembalikan uangnya.

"Aku mohon, kembalikan uang yang kuperoleh dengan pertaruhan nyawaku." Ternyata Yanban yang meminjamkan uang pada Kyuhyun juga muncul bersama anak buahnya. Kyuhyun ketakutan akhirnya ia berlutut untuk memohon agar uangnya dikembalikan. Orang-orang itu tertawa sinis, Kyuhyun melihat mereka sedikit lengah, ia langsung berusaha merebut kantung uangnya dan bahkan ia menggigit salah satu preman itu. Keributan itu mengganggu seseorang pemuda yang sedang tidur di dekat gang itu

Orang itu kelihatan sebal, ia melemparkan apel ke arah preman itu, dan langsung menyerang mereka dengan ganas. Seorang pemuda berpenampilan acak-acakan dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah siswa SKK juga, bernama Choi Siwon! Siwon mengalahkan semua preman itu

"apa masih ada yang mau melawanku? ayo keluarkan semua kempuan kalian!" Preman itu tidak ada yang berani mereka malah mendorong satu sama lain untuk melawan Siwon, Siwon melihat mereka dengan malas dan berjalan pelan kea rah preman tersebut. Belum beberapa langkah semua preman yang menghadang Kyuhyun lari terkicir-kicir dengan teriakkan menakutkan.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon, setelah itu Kyuhyun membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Siwon tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempat. Kyuhyun terseyum kaku dan melihat lengan Siwon terluka karena perkelahian tadi, Kyuhyun segera mengulurkan saputangan-nya.

"Joe song ham ni da, ambilah ini tuan untuk mengobati lengan kananmu,"

Siwon melirik sapu tangan berwarna kunit tersebut namun ia tidak mengambilnya dan terus jalan menjauh.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku membalas kebaikanmu." Kyuhyun kekeh mengejarnya hingga akhirnya Siwon berhenti, membalikkan badannya mengambil saputangan Kyuhyun "Kau ingin berterima kasih? Kalau begitu jangan muncul lagi di depanku!" dan berkata dengan dinginnya kepada wanita cantik itu.

"Mwo?" sedikit memiringkan kepalanya menandakan kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud pemuda acak-acakan ini

"Kuharap aku selamanya tidak akan bertemu orang sepertimu. Jangan terlalu mudah menundukkan kepalamu, dan jangan berlutut di depan sembarang orang. Itu akan menjadi kebiasaan, dan sekali sudah menjadi kebiasaan, itu akan susah dihilangkan. Mengerti?" lalu Siwon segera pergi meningalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

Kibum menghadap ayahnya.

"seluruh dunia menunggu kau melakukan kesalahan dan orang yang paling bodoh adalah orang yang menyombongkan kepandaian-nya sendiri" sang ayah memarahinya dengan tegas saat mendengar apa yang telah di lakukan Kibum tadi siang.

"tapi kepintaran tidak harus di sembuyinkan, aboeji" Kibum merasa ia tidak perlu menyembunyikan kepandaian-nya.

" tidak salah dengan mempertahankan nama dan otoritas mu, tapi kau harus ingat posisi dan apa yang akan kau warisi kelak (partai Noron). " sang ayah atau menteri Kim tetap kekeh dengan apa yang ia inginkan

"baiklah, aku mengerti"

Kibum keluar dari pafilion sang ayah dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari angin segar

Malam gelap itu juga di manfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk menemui tuan Hwang pemilik took Ja-geun book, Kyuhyun memasuki toko Tuan Hwang, Kyuhyun ingin meminjam 100 nyang nya sekarang juga sesuai yang di janjikan. Kyuhyun bahkan bertekat akan menjadi joki lagi untuk ujian berikutnya fikir Kyuhyun.

"tidak, kau kemaren sudah membuatku deg-deg kan setengah mati," menolak memberikan pinjaman.

"ya sudah mungkin pekerjaan ini bukan untuk-ku, kalau begitu aku mengaku saja, dan kalau aku mengaku, apa tidak mungkin Tuan juga akan kena?"ancam Kyuhyun menyeringa di belakang punggung Tuan Hwang terjebak,

"baiklah… baiklah mulut mu itu sungguh pandai bicara" tuan Hwang akhirnya memberikan pinjaman 50 nyang dulu dan meminta Kyuhyun melakukan pekerjaan yang berbahaya untuknya, mengirimkan buku yang terlarang pada seseorang. Kyuhyun menyanggupinya. Heechul yang malam itu sedang berjalan-jalan melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari toko buku Ja-Geun. Melihat kanan ia memasuki toko buku itu dan menemui Tuan Hwang

"hebat! Sangatt hebat! aku tahu kau melindungi anak yang dicari oleh putra Perdana Menteri, Kim Kibum. jika kau tidak ingin celaka, kau harus membantuku." Ucap sang playboy cerdas Kim Heechul membuat tuan Hwang tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun dan hanya anggukkan sebagai jawabannya

Selesai melakukan pembicaraan serius dengan tuang Hwang, Heechul menemui Kibum di depan rumahnya. Heechul menawarkan Kibum bantuan untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

"benarkah?" sambil membolak balikan lebaran buku di depannya, ia tidak mempercayai apa yang Heechul ucapkan.

"jujur saja aku ingin membantu karena mood ku sedang senang, dan melihat sejauh apa seorang Kim Kibum putra perdana menteri mengurus masalah ini," Heechul menawarkan bantuan, hanya ada satu cara menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi ini berbahaya dan membutuhkan satu pengorbanan besar,

"baiklah, dimanakah lokasinya?"

 **~~~OoOoOo~~~**

Kyuhyun menuju lokasi yang sudah ditentukan Tuan Hwang untuk menyerahkan buku terlarang itu. Jika Kyuhyun tertangkap, maka dia akan menerima hukuman berat, Kyuhyun dengan gugup masuk ke dalam hutan menuju lokasi pertemuan mereka.

Sebenarnya ini semua adalah rencana Heechul untuk menjebak Kyuhyun dan Kibum agar bisa bertemu. Ia ingin menjebak Kibum agar ia tertangkap basah dengan buku terlarang itu, sementara itu ia memanggil polisi untuk menangkap Kibum. Kibum sudah menunggu Kyuhyun setengah jam di dalam pondok tengah hutan. Kyuhyun masuk langsung mengucapkan kode Kibum kode tersebut. Kyuhyun mengira kali ini adalah kerjaan si Wang!saat ia ingin menyerahkan buku itu tapi ia terperanjat ketika Kibum justru yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun melihat Kibum dan langsung lari keluar.

"apa kau tidak tahu bertapa susahnya mencari mu," teriak Kibum membuat Kyuhyun berhenti berlari, namun

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara polisi mendekat.

"kau! Kau sengaja menjebak ku," Kyuhyun panik menatap Kibum beberapa senti didepanya ia marah, ia tidak menduga bahwa Kibum akan menjebaknya dan

PLAKKK

Kyuhyun menampar Kibum! Kibum diam tidak membalas bahkan wajahnya terlihat tenang sekali dia malah mengambil buku itu dari Kyuhyun dan ia mendorong Kyuhyun ke bawah bukit agar tidak terlihat polisi lalu ia lari menjauh.

"aghjsjdgjkgjkh siall!sial!sial!" Kyuhyun mengomel 'bagaimana bisa dia mendorongku seperti itu' fikir Kyuhyun ia tidak terlalu mengerti situasi genting yang dihadapi keduanya.

Grepp!

Kibum meraih Kyuhyun dengan diam-diam, dan menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya untuk membuat Kyuhyun diam. Mereka sembunyi di bawah batu besar, polisi berdiri di atas batu itu. Kibum menarik Kyuhyun semakin dekat padanya agar polisi itu tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang. Kyuhyunmerasa jengah dan juga panik, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum. Tapi Kibum lebih takut dengan bahaya yang akan timbul jika mereka tertangkap, Kibum tidak melepaskannya kepada Kyuhyun dan justru semakin mempererat pelukan.

 **TBC~ INI UDAH DIPESIAPKAN DARI SEBULAN YANG LALU JADI UPDATENYA CEPAT HIHI~ MAKASIH BUAT BEBERAPA READERS YANG NGE REVIEWWW*AUTHOR SEMAKIN CINTA KEPADA KALIAN PUING PUING**

.


End file.
